Reprimand
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Frank is not happy that Luke sent Andy into danger and lets him know.


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Watching the promos for 2.07, this idea popped into my head. I decided to write it before the episode aired so something like this might or might not happen but I feel that Frank really cares about his people and would yell at Luke for placing Andy in danger. The POVs might be a little confusing - each page break signals the change in character POV and it starts with Luke.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>When Luke received the text from Frank, he smiled. 'Meet me in my office' – he knew they caught the guy and he expected an apology. It was unfair that he had been booted from the investigation.<p>

He arrived before Frank. He took a seat in one of the chairs and pulled out the file he had brought with him – the Zoe Martinelli file. He had always felt like he let her and her family down – her mother still called every few months to see if there were any new leads. He was finally seeing a light at the end of the tunnel.

He had gone through a few pages when the door opened. He closed the file and looked up at his staff sergeant with a smile.

* * *

><p>Frank Best walked into his office with very little control on his temper. Over the years he had established an iron-tight control on his temper but tonight, for the first time in over a decade, the control slipped from his grasp.<p>

He closed the door and looked at the blond detective seated before him. When Luke looked up and had the audacity to smile at him, all his anger poured out. "If you _ever_ put one of my officers in jeopardy like that again, I will personally go down to headquarters and see to it that you are removed from this division, possibly from the force altogether."

* * *

><p>Luke was shocked by Frank's harsh tone. All he had heard was that the guy was in custody. He had assumed that Andy and Dov had found the evidence and obtained the warrant before going to arrest the guy. It was simple, clear cut.<p>

"Wh-what do you mean?" He couldn't fully hide his confusion.

"Whatever happened between you and McNally, there was no reason to send her into a death trap."

"Death trap?" He told her the evidence was hidden somewhere, how was that a death trap.

"Two minutes later, _two minute Luke!_ Had they found her two minutes later she would have been dead. She was bound and gagged and had the guy's hands around her throat. He was trying to strangle her."

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Swarek and Nash took her to be checked out."

Luke started to stand.

"SIT DOWN!"

Luke sat, shocked. He thought Frank's tone was bad before but this was even worse.

"You are to go nowhere near her right now. I think every T.O. and rookie wants to take a few swings at you right now."

"But –"

"Save it!" Frank cut him off. "She will be fine but you need to give her space. I'm ordering you to take a week off. I need my calm, cool, and collected Detective Callaghan back Luke. If you continue this erratic behavior like you displayed before you were booted from the investigation, I'm going to have no choice but to go to headquarters."

* * *

><p>Frank suddenly felt drained and realized that he had to leave his office before he himself took a swing or two at Luke.<p>

He had one foot out the door when he remembered the evidence bag in his hand.

"Oh" he turned back to Luke "see if her parents can confirm it is hers. McNally found it before he found her." He tossed the bag at Luke and then left his office to see how Jerry and Oliver were faring in the Interrogation Room. As he walked towards the room, he sent a text to Sam asking for an update on Andy's condition.

* * *

><p>Luke caught the bag and just stared at it for a minute, shocked. Then his mind jumped into action. The badge that was in the bag, the number was Zoe's number. Her badge was the only thing her mother said was missing.<p>

Although it was late, he flipped through the file to find the number. There would finally be closure for her family and friends.

When he heard a voice at the other end he began. "Hello Mrs. Martinelli. This is Detective Callaghan…


End file.
